lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Ranks
Ranks are titles awarded to Lancerus fighters who have proven their loyalty to the Community and to themselves. Though never mandatory, use of the system will reward players with loot, exclusive adventures such as Dungeons, and badges and belt flags for their various conquests. Both combatants and non-combatants are able to use the system. Titles are worn with honor and command respect, as they reflect the hard work an individual has done to attain the rank. The Ranks, in order of their affiliated difficulty and renown, are as follows: Core Ranks Commoner An unknown character, new to the world. All Lancers begin here. REQUIRMENTS: # Participate in Lancerus Recruit A character who has heard the call of Lancerus and answered. Achieved by any, provided they attend Lancerus battles several times. REQUIREMENTS: # 0 Medals # Attend 3 separate Lancerus related functions. These include practices, events, parties, recruitment ventures and other similar venues. # Acquire and wear minimum level garb # Have a Lancerus name that you go by Journeyman The first Rank achieved by notable effort. Tried and true, these soldiers are the bread and butter of any Lancerus battle. It is at this stage of a Lancers journey that they are awarded a Belt Flag. Belt Flags are symbols of the brotherhood of all Lancers. Lancers of this Rank can now access the lowest difficulty Dungeons. REQUIREMENTS: # 7 Medals # Own two weapons* # Have a complete Biography page on this wiki # Passed the Red certification # Passed the Bow certification # Passed the Polearm certification * May not be community weapons. Weapons may be bought or forged. Must be passing, legal weapons. This rule does NOT apply for Non-Com Lancers. If a Non-Com should at any point become a Com than they must immediately fulfill this requirement before continuing to climb the Ranks. Disciple Those of this Rank have gone above and beyond the standard calling of a soldier to ascend to a level above the masses. Disciples have done a great deal to both hone their combat skills as well as better Lancerus. REQUIREMENTS: # 14 Medals # Complete Garb Sojourner Sojourners of Lancerus have shown incredible determination to better themselves and leave their mark on Lancerus. Sojourner is considered the top of the Core classes and those who have achieved the rank should be shown appropriate respect. REQUIREMENTS: # 35 Medals # Perfect Garb Elite Ranks Lord At this level the convictions of the Lancer are what separates the common member from the truly elite. Lords are peerless in their drive for betterment and are often times unmatched in their field, whether that be with weapons, craft or both. Few dare cross the path of a Lord with hostile intentions. Lords receive benefits at events befitting their Rank, as well as notable mention in the Lore of the world. Lords are the first Rank able to initiate a Guild War. Lords are divided into one of 3 sub-Ranks depending on how they climbed the tree: Champion (49 combat-only Medals) One who has chosen to climb the ladder with only strength and skill on the battlefield. A Champion of Lancerus is a mighty soul that ruptures the battlegrounds with skill and ferocity. Champions have shown incredible excellence in battle and commitment surpassing that of the ordinary Lancer. Champion upgrades into Legend. To upgrade to Legend: - Gain 70 Medals using only combat-related Marks and Merits Exemplar (56 Medals) A Lancer that has chosen to climb the ladder using both battle superiority and world betterment outside of war. Exemplars are both great warriors but also contribute to Lancerus through their writing, weapon-making or other non-combat skills. A mixture of all things Lancerus will see these brave few rise to the top. Exemplar upgrades into Hero. To upgrade to Hero: - Gain 80 Medals using both combat and non-combat related Marks and Merits Savant (49 non-combat-only Medals) A great soul that climbs the ladder using their skills of craft outside of combat. Whether it be garb-making, armor-forging, lore-writing or any other manner of endeavor, Savants are the driving force behind the rich world of Lancerus. Their dedication to the arts of the world are represented by the enormous body of work they leave in their wake. Savant upgrades into Muse. To upgrade to Muse: - Gain 70 Medals using only non-combat related Marks and Merits Ascended Few and far between are the noble souls that can achieve the greatest Rank in Lancerus. Flawless battle skills, incredible gifts in the arts or a mixture of both, coupled with an astounding commitment to bettering the community, mark Ascended as the greatest there can ever be. They are the techniques we learn, the Lore we create, the essence of our organization. Ascended are divided into one of three sub-Ranks depending on which Lord Rank they upgraded from: Legend (70 combat-only Medals) None dare challenge a Legend to battle without an army behind them. Legends may be outnumbered but never out-muscled and any who stand against them are always at a disadvantage. Flawless technique perfected by years of practice and great trial have hardened these soldiers into bastions of hope or terror for the world of Lancerus. Hero (80 Medals) Bards sing of the deeds of the Heroes of Lancerus. Well versed in both War and Lore, Heroes make their mark on the world with skill in countless theaters of Lancerus. Terrifying on the field, mesmerizing off the field, and unrivaled in their commitment to Lancerus. Muse (70 non-combat-only Medals) The foundations of the world rest upon the shoulders of the Muses of Lancerus. Through their works are the stories told, the weapons folded, and the dreamers to become inspired. Countless hours of work and toil have seen these Lancers create art so captivating that even those outside of our world will stop and wonder. How Do I advance? There are two things required to climb ranks in the Tree: Medals and Benchmarks. Medals represent work done in combat, prestige classes, weapon talents, gear donation and so on. These are widely varied and reflect either combat or non-combat based themes. Benchmarks are present only in the Core ranks. Benchmarks are tests that every Lancer must pass on their way to the top of the Tree. Any requirement to rank up that is not a Medal is a benchmark. For example, requiring a bio page on the Lancerus Wiki is a benchmark before reaching Journeyman. The Ranking Sheet Should you wish to climb the illustrious Ranking Tree you will need a Ranking Sheet. The Ranking Sheet details your exploits and achievements. Whenever completing or participating in a task that would grant Medals or Benchmarks record it on your sheet and have a Herald sign off on it. DO NOT LOSE YOUR SHEET; should you lose your progress, you will have to meet with a Herald to see what can be salvaged. Take pictures and record your progress in multiple areas if you can for proof of task completion in case you lose your sheet. Benchmarks Every Lancer that climbs the tree will need to meet various benchmarks. Combatants and Non-Combatants alike are required to meet all benchmarks with one exception detailed later. 3 Lancerus-related practices Attendance to Lancerus practices is the most common way of meeting this requirement, however, social gatherings that pertain strictly to Lancerus (hangouts that just happen to have a lot of Lancers there does not count) and other such functions also count towards this number. For example, attendance at 2 practices and 1 Council meeting would fulfill this requirement. Lancerus name Develop and use a Lancerus persona. This can be as developed as you like, however, the name must be appropriate for the Lancerus universe. Make sure to have people critique your name; being stuck with a poor character name will lessen the experience for you. For more information on choosing a name (and race) go to the Making a Character page. Minimum Garb Minimum garb is generally defined as battle-appropriate attire that will not distract or detract from the medieval/fantasy atmosphere of Lancerus. Minimum garb can be achieved fairly quickly and cheaply, however, no Lancer should want to remain at minimum requirements; immersing yourself in the world is a major aspect of Lancerus. Biography Page A bio page is a powerful first step to cementing your legacy in the Lancerus universe. Biographies can be elaborate or concise but must have the following to pass the requirements for this benchmark: an infobox with details, a picture of yourself in character, and at least a paragraph elaborating on your story. For more info on making biography pages on this wiki, visit the Biographies page. Own Two Weapons* Community weapons are crucial to allowing newcomers to ease into the sport and get a feel for combat without the need to purchase their own materials first. One part of advancing as a veteran fighter is allowing yourself to break away from the need to use community weapons and begin crafting your own tools of war. Veteran fighters often have vast personal armories from which they can arm themselves. To achieve this benchmark, two legal weapons totally owned by you will pass (not co-owned). Almost all weapons qualify, however, some smaller weaponry must be owned in greater quantities to count towards this total: 2 daggers count as 1 weapon (dagger is any teal or green under 12 inches), 3 arrows count as 1 weapon (though this can be only be counted once and must be counted in conjunction with a bow), rocks do not count towards weapon total at all. *Non-Combatants do not need to pass this benchmark so long as they stay non-combatants. Should a non-combatant wish to become a combatant at any time (and they have effectively 'passed' this benchmark) they must complete this benchmark before making any further progress in the Ranking Tree. Red Certification Demonstrated adequate knowledge of Red weapon usage and safety. This can be done at any practice with a Lancer that has already passed this weapon safety course. Bow Certification Demonstrated adequate knowledge of Bow and arrow usage and safety. This can be done at any practice with a Lancer that has already passed this weapon safety course. Polearm Certification Demonstrated adequate knowledge of long Green weapon usage and safety. This can be done at any practice with a Lancer that has already passed this weapon safety course. Complete Garb Complete Garb surpasses the minimum requirements for garb and shows dedication to your persona. While there may still be some semi-modern articles in your ensemble (zippers, small logos, non-matching colors), your outfit now accurately represents your place in Lancerus. Perfect Garb Perfect Garb is nearly indistinguishable from true medieval/fantasy garments. The clothing should be comfortable, functional in a variety of weathers and environments (or layered to achieve this effect) and have no visible modern elements. All Lancers should strive to achieve perfect garb and beyond.